The MICC will serve as a crucial interface for various interdisciplinary projects proposed in this P50 grant. In addition to ensuring the timely availability of chemical reagents necessary for bioassays proposed by various investigators, the core will also provide a training environment for students and post-doctoral fellows in chelation chemistry, radiopharmaceutical synthesis, optical probe conjugation and preparation of MR relaxivity agents. To meet these needs, the MICC will supply information, reagents, and effort in three important areas: 1) PET and SPECT radiopharmaceuticals for molecular imaging of reporter gene expression, 2) Peptide-based radiopharmaceuticals for imaging and radiotherapy, and 3) Near infrared probes for molecular imaging applications.